


Spider

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jimin's afraid of spiders. JB comes to his rescue.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoopyPrincessLover13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/gifts).



Jimin could claim to be almost phobia-free, except for one thing- spiders.

 

Unfortunately for him, arachnids seemed almost drawn to him, and he would find them regularly in his vicinity, which over the years had resulted in tens if not hundreds of broken dishes and dozens of near heart attacks. 

 

But this...This was so far out of Jimin’s realm of experience that he didn’t know what to do. 

 

He’d come into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast and there, square in the middle of the table, was the largest spider he’d ever seen. His first instinct was to scream, but he didn’t want to attract its attention and risk having it run at him. So instead he edged his way slowly and carefully toward the back door, being as quiet as possible. 

 

Then he fled to the safety of his backyard. 

 

JB was watering the flowers around his rear patio when the banging of his next-door neighbor’s back door slams open, drawing his attention, and said neighbor stumbles out into the sunshine, looking scared out of his wits. Without hesitation, JB sets his watering can down and crosses the yard to the fence that marks the boundary between their properties. 

 

“Hey, are you ok?”

 

Jimin looks up in surprise to find his incredibly hot neighbor eyeing him with concern over the fence, and he groans inwardly. He can make up an excuse as to why he’s standing in his pyjamas in his backyard at eight in the morning, or he can tell the truth and face the scorn that usually follows him exposing his terror of all things eight-legged. 

 

Either way, he’s going to look like a fool. So, he opts for the truth. 

 

“There’s a...spider on my kitchen table and I  _ hate  _ spiders.”

 

He hangs his head as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

 

_ Cute.  _

 

It’s what JB thinks when he hears of his adorable neighbor’s phobia. He stifles a grin and hops the short fence easily. 

 

“Ok, show me where this bug is. I’ll take care of it for you.”

 

Jimin’s eyes widen as he stares at his neighbor, who he realizes belatedly is even more gorgeous up close, before swallowing slightly and turning back to the house, cheeks flaming. 

 

“Uh, follow me.”

 

JB can’t help but smile when Jimin can’t see him, because he finds the other man amazingly endearing. He follows to the back door, pausing when Jimin pokes his head inside and withdraws quickly, motioning to JB. 

 

“It’s just there, on the table.”

 

JB nods and heads inside. 

 

Jimin takes refuge on one of his patio chairs, feet curled under him, waiting breathlessly for the other man to emerge from the house. When JB appears, however, he’s carrying a large jar with the spider inside. Jimin shrinks back as JB carries the jar to the fence and tips it, shaking it gently to dislodge the arachnid. Jimin shivers as it falls to the ground and disappears, and JB comes back, setting the now empty jar on the small patio table before Jimin. 

 

“There. All done. You can go back inside now, the coast is clear.”

 

Jimin smiles a bit ruefully as he rises to his feet. 

 

“T-thanks. I...I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

 

Jimin’s voice is soft and JB frowns slightly. 

 

“Hey, it was my pleasure to help someone in need. Especially someone as charming as you.”

 

Jimin’s head snaps up at the compliment and JB flushes a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances at Jimin shyly. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

Jimin’s lips curve into a sweet smile and he holds out his hand. 

 

“Well. Thank you for the compliment. Can I make you something for breakfast? It’s the least I can do to thank my knight in shining armor.”

 

JB chuckles as he lays his hand in Jimin’s. 

 

“Sure. Breakfast sounds great.” 


End file.
